Vision's Chronicle
by Captain Scarlet Ventura
Summary: War is upon us. 6 months after the battle at Sokovia, the Registration Act is announced and the Avengers have split, taking sides whether to support the act or be against it. There is a double agent in the mist of this brewing battle, one who is slowly, but surely falling in love. (Vision centric fic! 1st person point of view basically his daily log of the impending war!)
1. Day 1

**All though Scarlet Vision is like my OTP, I was a bit hazardous to write them. Wanda and Vision are two complex and mysterious characters that I love but, in the mcu, only had limited amount of screen time! I hope I did them justice, also I did this as more of a Vision centric fic than oppose to a Wanda centric like most other fics! Enjoy :^)**

 **Day 1**

 **Time: 9:35 p.m**

 **Location: Stark Tower/My bedroom**

Life.

It's a mysterious thing.

Filled with hope and love and hate and fear and much much more that all ends with death. It's been 6 months since the battle at Sokovia. Sometimes I wonder was Ultron really a murderous being or was doing his job: saving the world. I stand for the side of life, but I fear that there is nothing to stand for. The Captain and Stark both are laying waste destruction against each other while we are forced to pick a side, who is right, who is wrong. It is my first day here at Stark Tower. Well living here, I have visited during my time at the Avengers' Facility. It is very different here. There is no family feeling here, that was present at the Avengers' Facility those many months ago. It is quite amazing that two close teammates, or dare I say friends, can turn on each other due to...politics. I see them in battle, my old teammates, against each other. James Rhodes or Rhodey, as he insisted me calling him, aiming his ammunition at Sam Wilson, or the well deserved name Falcon. They went from watching movies on Friday nights with a laughing Captain America to attempting to bring harm to each other. We would all take part in those Friday nights. With those so called comedies that I never fully understood as Wanda tries so hard not to cry with laughter.

 _Wanda_

Wanda Maximoff is a whole new definition to life. She has such delicacy but such power. An abundance of control but overflowing chaos. She lost the last person she loved in life to Ultron. She was so guarded. She showed such interest in me but seemed to hate me. Human emotions are so confusing I hope I am currently doing them justice. She would sneak glances at me during training but if I would ever ask of her a question, she would seem...frustrated. She would tell me "Why?" I would never knew in what instance I may have done something that she would question me. I would reply "In what instance?" and she would storm with unrushed tears in her perfect green eyes. I would attempt to go after her but Natasha would stop me with a shake of her head. She eventually told me, Wanda. It was after a long mission at a Hydra Facility. Wanda was edgy the entire time. She had an outburst on the Quinjet and another coming back. She quickly got off the jet and practically ran to her quarters. I knew that she couldn't deal with whatever she was dealing with alone, so I ran after her. She was angry when I got to her, but I could tell there was something in her eyes. My vast Internet access has allowed me to know various things like how emotions can be shown through the eyes. Instead of anger, I found...longing.

"Miss Maximo-"

"Please! Just call me Wanda...my surname...it brings me too much pain, alright?"

"Well I apologise for those many times I called you tha- Wait is that why you occasionally ask me why?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"You always ask me why for no reason and become upset when I ask you what I did."

At this point Wanda seemed even more angry at me but she soon turned sad. Her bottom lip quivered which is said to be a sign that a person was about to cry.

"I-I ask you why because I always wanted to know...why did you save me? After I ripped out that demon's heart and Sokovia fell why did you save me? I was ready to die, well physically. There was nothing to live for but you had to save me! Why?!"

At that moment I understood.

"Life is too beautiful to discard of. Miss M- Wanda, your brother may have died and you may not have any family left, but there are so much things to do in life. I heard skydiving is an interesting endeavour most risk takers like to engage in. Life may have it's black spots but it is a beautiful thing, much like you."

Her cheeks tinted pink after I said this

Then she gave me a hug.

I at first had to swiftly search what she was doing and once I found it was a sign of affection and gratitude, I return the gesture.

Oh my dear Wanda. She is to believed that I have chosen the side that is against her and the Captain. After the Registration Act was announced, Captain Rogers informed me that I would become a double agent, as he put it.

"Stark trust you the most other than Rhodes. You have the voice of JARVIS and is sorta his grandchild. He also wouldn't suspect you do something like this."

"Lucky for you Captain, I do not agree with the act and I do find this plan rather clever. I agree to becoming your double agent."

But to ensure that my standing as "Team Stark", no one other than Captain Rogers can know about my double agency, including Wanda.


	2. Day 2

**Greeting Earthlings! I know I should have updated a tiny bit earlier but I have these AP and Honors classes that are down right nasty! Thank you to those who followed and few reviews at chapter one you guys wouldn't believe when I tell that I was fangirling when I  
saw them haha! Enjoy chapter 2 of Vision's Chronicle!**

 **Day Two**

 **Time: 9:36**

 **Location: Stark Tower/My bedroom**

Time.

Time is life's greatest gift. Time is impossible to gain but is the easiest thing to lose. Time is something I truly never paid mind to. The day of my birth, the day I rose from the cradle, was the day my life began. Although I may have had mature programing and total Internet access, I was and technically a newborn. The situation is my time on this beautiful blue and green orb is unlimited. Time is never my concern because I, unless murdered, can not die. Being murdered is almost impossible for me. I am not trying to be conceded but I am the only one on the team who has not be injured in battle. Unfortunately the others have.

I remember that day.

The day I felt my life stood still. She laid there seemingly paralyzed. All I felt in that moment was  
dread.

And there was nothing I could do.

It was approximately 3 weeks after we hugged, when Wanda became my...friend. We were on a  
mission together. Captain Rogers insisted that we were capable of escorting the Vise President in Germany for a Peace Corps meeting or something of the sorts. The plane ride there was quite an entertaining event for the both of us

"Wanda, is this your first time in a plane?"

"No of course no! I rode in the Quinjet many times."

"Then why do you seem so nervous?"

"Uhh...we are on a plane with the Vice President of the United States of America! Such a honor!"

"Wanda, we both know you couldn't care less about America's government or its Vice President."

She makes a defeated huff and slouches in her seat and all I can do is smile in enjoyment

 _"We are soon approaching Berlin, Germa-"_

And like that we were hit

Fortunately, our unknown enemy hit the far rear of the plane.

"Get the Vice President!"

"Wanda what abou- "

"Get the damn man I'll protect myself!"

The following 2 minutes were a blur

We are plummeting toward the capital of Germany on fire and I am thinking of a solution to save all these people.

"I need everyone to remain calm an- "

And then it hit me

"I need everyone to grab the hand of the person next to you! Please!"

"Are you crazy? Listen Barney, we don't have time for a prayer circle!"

"As much as that sounds like a great idea, you need to trust me, alright? Scarlet Witch and I are the only hope any of you have so you must listen to me! Now hold hands!

They held hands immediately as I took the Vice President's, who stood in the center of the semicircle, left hand and the Secret Service Man's right hand.

"Scarlet Witch!?"

She did not answer. I knew what our mission was but I could not leave her nevertheless!

"Dammit."

I still can not believe I said that

And with that we jump out, as I awkwardly attempt to fly and stir 5 people on each arm

and worried sick about Wanda.

As one cue, the plane, well what was left of it, was covered in a red misty shield and slowed down but it was too late. The impact would be very minimal,but still cause damage to the plane and anyone in it, like Wanda!

"Move out the way! Now! Move move!"

Every night since that day, I relive that moment when that plane crashed. When the asphalt under it was wrecked. When I was, for the first time in my life, in complete and utter terror.

The smoke settled to reveal a chaotic mess and still no sign of her

Without a seconds hesitation, for the police have arrived and was protecting the Vise President and everyone else, I flew in and phased through the wreckage and found her

She laid there seemingly paralyzed untouched in a convenient area that had not caved in.

"Wanda? Wanda, please. Wake up!"

Still no response. I carefully lifted her to my chest like I did at Sokovia.

There was no way out, without phasing out myself, so as carefully as possible, using the mind stone and it's powerful laser, I slowly made a circle large enough for Wanda and I can make it through. Using my back as a way to push up all that metal circles I just made, I flew up and out of that death hole.

That story stings. In a place deep inside of my mind that no matter how many times I tell myself "She survived. She is ok. Wanda is currently sleeping peacefully and calmly in her bed. That  
after getting out of that plane, she was treated at the local hospital, and that you sat by her bedside and on the plane ride back to America", I still can not help but feel that dread I felt back at Germany.

Now, I could be the one that causes her pain. I must pretend to fight against her and the Captain's team and be as convincing as possible but I know that when the situation arises that I will not hurt her. The feelings, that I still can not explain, I had for her in Germany are no match for the ones that I currently have for her. I know the feeling is mutually. She eventually told me why she was nervous on that plane ride. She told me about four months after it happened, which was about a month ago from today.

"You remember that day in Germany. That plane ride how I acted very strange and nervous? Well...well it was due to the fact that that was our first mission together...alone. I was nervous  
because even back then I was already starting to have feelings for you. I know it is such a silly and childish thing to say- "

"No it is not. Emotions are one things that I can not understand but I unexplainably can feel them. I felt that way aswell. Like you said, even then _I_ had feelings for you too."

Such a wonderful memory to relive in such an unsettling time. For possibly soon enough, these memories will be all I have left of the people I care for.


	3. Day 3

**Thanks again for all those reviews!**

 **Day: 3**

 **Time: 9:35 p.m**

 **Location: Stark Tower/ My bedroom**

Hope.

Anticipating for something greater than the situation you are living in. I remember watching this T.V show once with Wanda while we were searching for something to watch and the character on screen said a phrase that stayed with me for a while "Love is hope...it fuels our dreams". It seems to many as just a small quote from a show about fairytales, for it is, but I couldn't help but think about its meaning. For love fuels hope and our dreams, shouldn't that mean our lives as well.

Perhaps love fuels my life...

These three days here at Stark Tower have been exactly the same. My day consist of getting out of my bedroom, avoiding Stark as much as possible, avoiding James (who I stopped calling Rhodey, for obvious reasons), finding even the smallest information on what Stark's plan is, missing Wanda, missing the rest of the Avengers, attempting to meditate like Wanda always told me to do and snoop around the tower. Natasha would always tell me my curiosity would one day kill me, which frightened many time though I know she meant it with love...I think. There is just so many things in this world, in this universe that I want to know all about.

It was about 8:30 p.m, so about an hour ago and I was on the 85th floor

A floor I only been once before

I am well aware Stark does not find enjoyment "going down memory lane" especially when the people you are trying to arrest and potentially kill make up a large part of those memories.

Everything seems untouched as if after the Battle of Sokovia, Stark did not step one foot in here or anyone for that matter.

The broken glass shards still laid on the floor that I had made and the beautiful New York night sky-line in the windows were still there.

Stepping on the glass and walking through the frame, I saw it

Before me was the cradle. The very thing that constructed me. Where I emerged with such curiosity and fear that I attacked the person that appeared most threatening.

After I saw _her_

There she stood. In bewilderment she stood there, staring at me with such a feeling of fascination that I immediately felt the same way. I finally saw the beauty that owned the mind that appeared in my dreams.

 _I can read him_

 _He is...dreaming_

Even then I caused her pain! She recoiled away with a sharp swiftness...too soon.

I need to see it, her again

So finding her as I emerged from that cradle was like finding something I once lost but now I found it again.

The cradle was still as I left it. The entire top burst open with large metal shards sticking out and broken glass. I laid a hand on the cradle, replaying that night.

"What the hell?"

 _Stark_

"Good evening...Stark."

He stumbled towards me then with parts of one of his Iron Man suits on.

 _He is drunk_

"Tony? Are you dru-"

"JARVIS please...stop calling me Stark or Tony. Mr. Stark or sir would do!"

"Ton-"

"JARVIS, buddy. Don't leave me again..."

Grabbing me by the shoulders with...tears in his eyes he says

"Run some diagnostic or something...JARVIS?"

"Tony, you are not going to remember any of this in the morning. Get off of me."

"You always had that wit, bud-"

"This is a waste of my time"

"I programed you to serve me and be my friend why are you leaving me now!?"

"You are acting like a child. Move out of my way because we both know I am not programed to serve you. I am not JARVIS and you know that!"

I have been avoiding Stark ,and to an extend James aswell, for this reason. I do not agree with Tony and the Registration Act, so being in his presence gets me angry. James on the other hand as well makes me angry, but I feel more betrayed and disappointed.

"Whhhhaaaat's the point!? I have now become the government's best friend but lost like all thessse other people! I'm drunk and alone and I'm seeking advice from an android who has the voice of my once best friend and was created by one of the biggest mistakes in my life. Hey but thank god for you, huh? You killed Ultron, in the flesh!"

 _Sigh_

"Tony, you chose your side to support. Ultron was a mistake but if we look at it, without him, we would have never met the Maximoff Twins. I guess in turn I would not have been created, although I don't want to sound full of myself."

"Speaking of the Maxis, poor little Quicksilver...Pietro Maximoff shall be remember!"

Hearing that name breaks my heart

Though I never really talk to him, Wanda only loved one thing on this planet and that was him. She would cry day in and day out. I would be the only one to hear her. Everynight.

Things change of course. Over time she became stronger with the help of the Avengers and I. She has told me many times that I was the only person who ever really comfort her, which of course shocked me. Well I was the only person she truly thought of as a friend or a real person...

Her brother was only a person I know from her memories and stories so hearing his name brings a large amount of sadness.

"Have respect, Stark! I do not need to hear your drunken slurs and stupidity. Go to bed. You are embarrassing yourself. Why do I have a feeling that you come here every night?"

"I do...here is where all went wrong. Where we went from giving an old man some 1000 year old Asgardian liquor to suiting up with a red robot with a soul and fighting a robot villain I created with the help of my two best friends. Both I now lost possibly forever. Yes I come here every night with a beer in one hand and my thoughts to myself, because I failed!"

"Tony..."

Like that he turns his back and leaves with an added throw over the shoulder with his bottle

I do not plan to ever go back to the 85th floor. I do not plan to be in too much contact with Tony, especially after what happened a mere hour ago. All the contact I plan on having with him is strictly professional regarding the act.

Tony may be slowly slipping out of sanity, but I understand where he is coming from. Though I have to contradict myself. He didn't have to leave and go against most of the Avengers.

Now I look out my window, to the New York City night skyline, whose beauty and appeal seemed to have worn off.

 _Hope_

 _Maybe the sunrise would be better..._

 **I wanted to focus mostly on the small Tony storyline, because knowing Tony, he would probably feel** **a lot** **of guilt, but would only show it when he is alone drunk...so having Vision see him in that guilty but intoxicated state, I think, added a new range of feelings that we haven't seen from Vizh. Vizh also stopped calling Rhodey, Rhodey, due to kinda the disappointment Vision feels towards him as well as the no need of calling him that. They are no longer friends or part of that little family any more. Sorry for the lack of Wanda scenes!**

 **Thanks again for all the love and support!**


End file.
